


all over YOU

by Darsynia



Series: Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Darsynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione can't believe she's mooning over someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all over YOU

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge: Write one drabble per prompt, relating to the world of Harry Potter in some way. No less than 85 words, no more than 125.  
> The Prompts:
> 
> -ring  
> -'all over you'  
> -Babylon  
> -boys (or girls) of summer  
> -fire

I can't believe I skipped dinner to sulk in my room—they were even serving shepherd's pie, my favorite—all over you.

I can't believe I went and cried on my Arithmancy homework, all over _you_.

I don't know what's wrong with me.

(long pause)

I _hate_ Lavender Brown.

(longer pause)

I think I'll hex her tomorrow.

I wonder if you'll enjoy snogging her so much when her teeth are two inches long.

(gasp)

I can't believe you've got me thinking about breaking school rules, all over _YOU_!


End file.
